Victim
by TC Stark
Summary: Just a typical one shot between Freddy and a nameless OC, rated M for rape


TC Stark: This is a one-shot I wrote maybe four years ago and am just now deciding to put it up because of my sick love for Freddy. I'm busy with other stories and if you like this, maybe I'll do a whole story.

Disclaimer: Unfortuanetely I do not own anything except for my nameless character.

-Victim-

Loud frightening laughs filled a red room, somewhat of an old boiler room, as if it had been abandoned for many years. It seemed as every time a cackle ran through the place it shook slightly, more water falling from the pipes and more steam blowing out of the boilers. Fire from all around flamed up, the crackling of the flames almost as loud as the man's strange laughter. It was a voice that could taunt and frighten anyone by saying any word he wanted.

His intentions were working, a frightened girl no older than the age of 15 running through this boiler room. Her cloths soaked from blood and water, breathing heavy and her thoughts clouded. Anyone would be if they had no idea what was going on, why dreams seemed so real, and whether she would live to see another day. Her eyes widened each time he saw a man's figure, screeching to a halt to try and run another way away from this monster.

She could hear his laughter, his footsteps slowly making their way across the catwalks, four long metal blades running across the rails, mimicking her and making her lose her mind. It was as if he wanted her to freak out, to lose self and make herself more vulnerable to what seemed an inevitable fate. Death and torture was something to never be avoided, watching too many of her loved ones die by the hands on this man. Who was he? And how did he seem to get Satan's powers? Was he the devil himself?

Bare female feet seemed to slow down, breath shortening as the fragile body finally collapsed to the ground. Her breathing needed to catch up, gripping her chest and cursing the days she had decided to starve herself. Getting herself together, the small girl scrambled up quickly to blindly crash into whom she feared the most. It was as if a gun should have been brought to her head right there, slowly lifting her head up to look into the clear blue eyes and the terrible teeth grinning man just aching to slice into her flesh.

"Hello, bitch." He let out a loud cackle, catching her chin in the palm of his left hand to pull her closer, smirking and waving his index blade, "You're not going anywhere, soon you'll be one of Freddy's children."

Gulping gently, her tiny fists punched at his chest, ignoring the pain of being slapped by all the four blades. Instead of taking time to scream in pain, she turned to try and run away, though being followed by the man and not going very far. He pulled her arms behind her back, pressing her body against a burning boiler as loud screams ran all through the boiler room, the tiny ghost children giggling that Uncle Freddy was having a night of fun.

The burnt man leaned closed into a whimpering girl's ear, groaning with a grin gently, "Oh yesssss, scream for me more, piggy."

Gripping a chunk full of hair, he swung her around to throw her to the ground, his heavy boot coming down hard onto a small hand, letting the girl let out a small whimper. He smirked, squishing down as if he were putting out a cigarette. While having his boot still on her hand, he crouched down slowly with that nasty grin, showing off all his horrible yellow teeth, his bloody blades clicking gently. His burnt hand gripped her hair once more to pull her face to look at him as he slowly tickled the tips of the blade above her bottom. Suddenly digging the blades in, he tore them upwards to hear the girl let out an excruciating cry for help and out of pain and agony.

He though let out a loud laugh as he stood, kicking her in to face, kicking her over and over again in the stomach where before he had made slash marks. Taking a break, his blue eyes sparkled with an almost childish glee while watching the girl moan and groan in pain, whimpering and crying, just struggling to even breath. How he loved this, loved the look of pain on a teenaged bitch, a girl with a bad life thinking things were getting better, him just breaking her dreams to make her his slave, his soul forever, never going to heaven nor hell just to stay in his hell.

No thoughts could really run through this girl's mind, nothing allowed her to think of anyway to get away or what to say to even persuade this man to let her live. She was concentrating too much on the pain and how her life was slowly sleeping out of her hands. Each time she breathed in and out blood sputtered from the many cuts on her body, both long and short, both deep and simple surface cuts. Fresh slashes crossed over old ones, bruises covering broken and shattered bones not really visible, but obviously felt.

The monster chuckled, cooing, "Awww, what's wrong, bitch? Not gonna get up and face Uncle Freddy?"

Starting to really cry, her eyes opened just enough to look up at him, reaching out, "P-Please….h-h-help me…I'll do anything….let…let me live…"

His fedora shifted just a bit as the burnt head tilted ever so slightly to one side, stroking his chin with the blades. Though eyes really did not show much, one could tell he was in deep thought as a sudden grin plastered on his burnt face, tilting his head more, "Aw, how sweet, the little girl begs on her knees," He hacked up some spit on her face while whipping the dirt from his shoe on her shoulder, "You're a fun one…."

A strong hand gripped onto her collar, slamming her against a burning boiler, chains appearing from all around to keep wrists, ankles, and neck in place as her body struggled more. He cackled at this, slashing viciously all about at her thighs and stomach, throwing his head back as her screams became louder and louder. Things seemed to calm down though, his strong body pressing close to groan into her ear, running both hand down her hips, feeling her chest up. He grinned wildly at this, tearing her shirt open to bite hard on her nipple, making it bleed.

Licking up the blood, her groans were pleasure to his ears, grunting as he pressed up against her. He shushed her gently, almost tenderly stroking her hair to calm her body down and it seemed to work. Her body relaxed, despite the pain she was in, it almost seeming he embraced her in a hug. This didn't last for long, his blade tapping against her lips, suddenly slicing down both, sealing her lips with his to consume her cry. His slimy tongue forced itself into her mouth, digging his blades into her hip to teach the victim to stop struggling.

His blue eyes actually flamed as he pulled away, slapping her once more, "Stay still you whore!" This was followed by a loud laugh, feeling her breasts up harshly, tearing her pants away while undoing his own. She tried to struggle more, him digging his blades into her shoulder, thrusting roughly into her. Her screams became louder each time the organs harshly rubbed up against each other, each push seeming faster and harsher than the last.

Thrusting deeper and deeper into her, he cackled as her region was broken and started to bleed furiously. He enjoyed that so much, his gleeful glint coming back into his eyes, sucking harshly on her neck while raping her harder. Her wrists and ankles started to bleed from the struggling against the chains, though her life slowly starting to slip away from her. No pleasure came from this, only pain as he continued to push himself into her, poking his blade to pierce in through her cheek, her tongue, and through her other cheek, cackling while tearing the blade out, watching the blood flow.

Suddenly ejaculating into her body with a groan, this sent both a shudder and a feeling of disgust throughout her body, whimpering as he ripped his member out of her painfully. She was let bleeding and crying, hiccupping almost as his blades slowly ran down between her breasts, grinning to himself while zipping up his pants. It seemed like forever had past by as she opened her eyes, shocked to see no one there though her wounds were still intact, she was no longer changed up, finding herself in an eerie park.

Her broken body shivered as an image of a man walked closer, the man in a black tux, looking normal with beautiful blue eyes and fair skin, some blonde hair noticed under the top hat he was wearing. He stopped in front of her, a smile almost on her face as she suddenly saw that horrible grin come back as the monster appeared again, his blades splaying out. She screamed out loud as he slashed her neck fiercely.

"DIE BITCH!" He shouted and laughed loudly, her body being consumed into flames as nothing was left of her but ash, the ash transforming into a blue ora to hit into Freddy, giving him an almost warm smile as he chuckled gently to his soul, groaning, "Ah, a virgin soul."


End file.
